Sweet Temptation
by therealisadora
Summary: Contos Gaaino, de maioria hentai, sobre diferentes temas e objetos. Sweet Temptation, doce tentação que é esse casal.
1. Vengeance

Olá, pessoas. Um conto hentai, para começar bem.

ENJOY!

* * *

- Gaara, sua blusa está suja aqui, ó. - Ino disse ao ruivo, apontando o molho que logo mancharia a blusa dele. - Me dê ela.

- Ino, não vou tirar a blusa.

- Seu chato. - A loira reclamou, birrenta.

Depois de algumas horas trancada no quarto, ela cansou. Saiu e deitou ao lado do ruivo que assistia TV sentado no sofá da sala. Ela colocou a cabeça na perna dele e ficou quieta fingindo assistir também. Gaara suspirou.

- Ino,... O que foi? - Perguntou. Ela se ajoelhou no sofá para então conseguir se encaixar no colo do ruivo. Beijou-o. Ele sorriu e separou-se dela por alguns instantes só pra falar:

- Sabia que você queria alguma coisa, loirinha.

Ela atacou sua boca, mordendo o lábio inferior, só pra depois chupá-lo com intensidade. Ele, impaciente, agarrou os cabelos da mulher para trazer sua cabeça mais para perto pra então tomar seus lábios e invadir sua boca. Ino puxava Gaara contra si e o ruivo fazia o mesmo. A loira desceu para o pescoço alvo dele, lambendo aquela curva deliciosa que levava até os ombros largos e fortes do homem. Ele suspirou. Ele soltou os cabelos dela para segurar sua cintura, aproximando ainda mais os corpos. Ela gemeu baixinho quando sentiu a potência em que ele já se encontrava. Gaara, que deslizava as mãos pelas costas da loira por dentro da blusa dela, se irritou com o pedaço de pano e arrancou-o de Ino, quase rasgando. Ela gemeu quando sentiu ele apertar seu seio esquerdo, brincando com seu mamilo, enquanto mordia e chupava seu pescoço. Eles se afastaram para tirar a camiseta que Gaara usava e assim que a tarefa se tornou completa, ela sorriu perversamente deu um selinho nele e saiu de seu colo. Pegou sua blusa e vestiu-a, enquanto andava novamente até o quarto com a camiseta dele na mão. Ele estava pasmo. Ino não seria tão _**abusada **_assim, seria? Como um tufão, ele recobrou seus sentidos e correu, alcançando-a na porta do quarto. O ruivo pegou-a no colo e encostou ela contra a porta, com violência. Ela gemeu alto e enlaçou as pernas na cintura do homem, sentindo o jeito em que ela tinha o deixado. Ele olhava raivosa, desejosa e profundamente nos olhos azuis daquela mulher que o deixava louco.

- Você não fez isso, loira.

- Ah.. Gaara,... eu fiz sim. - Ela disse com um sorriso torto brincando em seus lábios.

Ele mordeu-os, fazendo ela desmanchar o sorriso e logo invadiu a boca dela com sua língua quente. Ele movimentava seu corpo contra o dela, roçando impetuosamente seu sexo no dela. Ino revirava os olhos, mesmo estes estando fechados, de tanto prazer que sentia com aquilo. Gaara 'brincava' com a calcinha dela, fingindo que abaixaria totalmente a peça, mas logo colocava ela no lugar. O ruivo era seu pior pesadelo, ela pensou rapidamente. Mas logo adicionou que ele era seu maior sonho, também. A loira só conseguia gemer o nome dele repetidamente, cada vez em um tom mais alto. E então ele a soltou. Ela caiu no chão, estática. Ele olhou-a mais uma vez e saiu andando. Ela não acreditava. Levantou-se e se despiu para tomar um banho, antes de mais nada. Aquele cheiro dele nela estava deixando-a mais nervosa ainda. Ino tinha total culpa daquilo, mas não deixava de ficar irritada com a atitude do namorado. Desligou o chuveiro, se secou e vestiu o pijama.

Ficou deitada com seus pensamentos, sem conseguir dormir. Olhou o relógio; marcava 2:20 da manhã. Ela saiu de seu quarto e parou quando viu Gaara deitado na cama do quarto de hóspedes, só de boxers. Estava de olhos fechados, mas não dormindo. Não, tinha certeza que não. Ela suspirou e foi até a cozinha. Todas as luzes da casa estavam apagadas. Abriu a geladeira e tirou uma garrafa de cerveja de lá. Depois de tomar um gole, sentiu sua cintura ser abraçada e uma sensação de calor a invadiu, assim como o cheiro do ruivo que a abraçava. Ele beijou seu pescoço, ela se virou e o beijou. Um beijo cheio de desejo e então a tensão sexual que se alastrava pelo ambiente passou. Ele a pegou no colo e ela enlaçou as pernas em volta da cintura dele e Ino deixou a garrafa cair. Ao se encontrar com o chão, se espatifou em mil e derramou todo o seu conteúdo por ali. Sem romper os beijos, Gaara levou-a para o quarto onde a deitou na cama e logo se deitou por cima. Ao tirar a camisola que ela vestia, prendeu as mãos dela junto a cabeceira com as vestes. Ino estava prestes a reclamar quando sentiu ele penetrá-la com dois dedos, fazendo movimentos vai e vem. Ela gemeu de frustração ao perceber que ele havia feito um nó tão bem feito, que ela não conseguiria desamarrar. Ino queria tanto se agarrar aos fios rubros que aquele homem possuía, e isso a deixava mais frustrada ainda. Ele beijava toda a extensão do corpo da loira que já se encontrava com algumas marcas dos chupões e mordidas. Gaara acariciou a parte interna das coxas dela, enquanto os beijos desciam. Ela chegou ao primeiro orgasmo da noite com a boca dele.

Depois de se recuperar, ela voltou a tentar se desamarrar. Ele riu enquanto voltava a beijar os lábios da loira. Nesse meio tempo, ela conseguiu ficar por cima dele, mas suas mãos não foram desatadas. Gaara se sentou fez com que os braços dela ficassem em seus ombros. Ele abocanhou o seio esquerdo dela enquanto brincava com o mamilo do seio direito. Ela tentava, mas só o que conseguia fazer era gemer. Era o que ele queria que ela fizesse.

- Você está já está _tão_ molhada, Ino. - Ele gemeu rouco no ouvido da loira.

- Gaara! N-não me torture... ahn-ssim. Já tão perto... - Foi o que ela conseguiu soltar, além das palavras desconexas.

Ele nada disse, voltou a ficar por cima dela e a penetrou fortemente, surpreendendo a mulher. Ino gritou, sentindo outro orgasmo a consumir. Ele assistiu os olhos nublados de prazer da loira. Esperou ela recobrar os sentidos e só voltou a se movimentar depois que ela mexeu o quadril contra o dele. Ao meio dos movimentos, ele subiu uma das pernas de Ino e colocou-a em seu ombro, para então poder ir mais fundo dentro dela. E assim seguiram as estocadas: fortes, fundas e rápidas. Ele só aguardava a loira mergulhar no prazer mais uma vez, para então se desfazer e agradeceu por ela não estar no seu melhor juízo, uma vez que se encontrava amarrada e impossibilitada de mostrar seu desejo na pele do amado, e ter logo chego ao ápice. O gozo do ruivo chegou de maneira arrebatadora, sua cabeça latejava, o suor escorria. Pensou que não conseguiria se segurar por um segundo a mais, tão pouco que aguentar seu peso sobre o corpo frágil de Ino. Com um impulso o corpo de Gaara foi para o lado e assim ele pôde descansar e voltar a respirar normalmente.

- Gaara... - Ino o chamou depois de alguns minutos só a escutar a respiração descompassada dos dois.

- Hum? - Ele indagou.

- Pode me desamarrar agora? - O ruivo gargalhou de uma maneira gostosa e rolou por cima do corpo da loira, deu um selinho nela e desatou suas mãos. Ela, por sua vez, rolou seus corpos, de jeito que ela estivesse por cima. Sentou-se no quadril do homem e este sentou-se na cama e se encostou na cabeceira.

- Eu to com uma vontade _imensa_ de te socar agora, sabe? - Ino lhe contou, enquanto agarrava com vontade os cabelos rubros de Gaara. Ele riu e inspirou o cheiro que exalava do pescoço dela, em seguida dando um beijo carinhoso ali. - Vou te encher de hematomas, também, tá? - Ela prometeu.

- Se for do jeito que eu te enchi, loira, eu deixo. - Ele sorriu de canto, pervertido.

* * *

E aí? Gostaram? Odiaram? Deixem reviews e façam uma autora feliz ^^ AHSUAH'

Beeijos, Isa aqui ;*


	2. Rainy Days

Yo! Então, outro conto, dessa vez com mais romance, yeah?

ENJOY!

* * *

E então, Gaara a beijou apaixonadamente. Ino logo retribuiu, mesmo tendo no começo hesitado. Ela deixou seus braços envolverem seu pescoço e suas mãos acariciarem o cabelo molhado do ruivo. Ele, por sua vez, repousou suas mãos na cintura dela e agarrou os fios loiros que por ali repousavam. Um beijo quente, cheio de amor e carinho. Apesar do frio da chuva que batia em seus rostos bruscamente, seus corpos emanavam um calor aconchegante para cada um deles. Vendo que ela buscava por ar, Gaara soltou sua boca por alguns segundos e desceu, distribuindo beijos da mandíbula até o pescoço, onde beijou, mordeu, chupou e lambeu.

- Ga-gaara. Não faça isso, po-por favor. - Ino abafou um gemido que queria tanto sair de sua boca e lhe pediu.

- Hm,... - Ele gemeu num tom beirado ao inaudível e a apertou o abraço, deixando-a colada em seu corpo extremamente bem cuidado. Ele parou de beijá-la e olhou bem fundo em seus olhos. - Eu te amo, sabe? - Ela estava prestes a soltar um soluço devido ao pranto de emoção, quando ele deu um selinho nela e a puxou em direção à sua casa.

Ele abriu a porta e ela entrou, sem deixar a distância ser muito grande entre seus corpos. Estavam pingando. Ele entrou no banheiro de hóspedes e tirou duas toalhas de banho de dentro do armário. Voltando à sala, entregou uma para Ino, enquanto a outra usava para secar o cabelo.

- Devias tomar um banho, Ino. A não ser que queira ficar doente. - Gaara disse, com o olhar vazio, mas em tom de preocupação. - Você sabe onde fica o banheiro... Vou buscar algumas roupas secas, pra você. - Ele se afastou devagar ainda secando o corpo com a toalha.

- Ah,... sim. - Ela não estava em todo, confortável. Apesar do amor demonstrado alguns minutos antes, não haviam se desculpado ou esclarecido sobre o mal entendido.

Alguns minutos depois ele voltou com mudas secas de roupas na mão. Seu tórax bem esculpido estava nu e Ino não conseguia olhar muito além de seus pés, envergonhada. Agradeceu as roupas e seguiu até o banheiro. Só então percebeu que naquela noite, usaria um moletom do piu-piu (que ela amava), boxers dele e um shorts. Praguejou por não deixar nenhuma peça de roupa reserva quando visitava o ex-namorado. Enquanto ligava o chuveiro, outra pergunta surgiu em sua mente: em que posição ele ficava em sua vida agora? Ex-namorado, namorado,...? Sentiu o corpo relaxar em contato com a água quente e não conseguiu pensar em mais nada ao longo do banho. Se secou, vestiu 'suas' roupas e deixou o cabelo solto, para secar. Quando chegou na sala, Gaara não estava lá.

- Gaara? - Ino chamou

- Oi? Aqui na cozinha, Ino. - Ele respondeu

Gaara estava de frente ao balcão, e parecia ter acabado de sair do banho. Trajava agora roupas secas: uma calça de moletom e uma blusa, mas o que não combinava com as roupas quentes que vestia eram os pés descalços. Ela sorriu, ele não tomava jeito.

- Gaara... vai ficar doente, descalço nesse chão frio. - Ino disse

- Então, você também vai, não? - Gaara retrucou, olhando-a de cima a baixo, parando tempo até demais na parte descoberta das coxas da loira. Ele voltou a atenção para seu copo. Ino abraçou-o pelas costas enquanto ele lavava o copo. O ruivo largou a esponja e o copo na pia e agarrou os braços dela que envolviam sua cintura e a puxou pra frente dele. A loira agora se encontrava entre o balcão e Gaara. Ele a abraçou e ela encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Eu te amo, sabe? - Ino contou e ele sorriu genuinamente. Ela sabia que Gaara não queria discutir a relação, e não ativaria uma. Gaara a havia perdoado, isso era o que ela queria e estava satisfeita. A loira agradecia aos céus por ele não poder escutar sua pulsação quando estava em sua presença. Ele abaixou os lábios até ter encontrado os dela e a beijou com vontade. O ruivo fazia carinho na nuca da amada enquanto uma mão atrevida (e quente) adentrava o moletom que ela vestia. Ela, por sua vez, não deixou barato e adentrou a camiseta dele com as duas mãos geladas, que fizeram ele estremecer, mas não parar as carícias. Eram assim, opostos; ela sempre com sua pele fria e personalidade calorosa, ele com sua frieza e indiferença pessoal e temperatura altamente quente e agradável. Sentou-a no balcão e afastou as pernas, aproveitando para apertar suas coxas, e se acomodou dentre elas. Ino tratou de se livrar da blusa do ruivo para apertar cada músculo do tórax definido e pálido dele. Gaara livrou-a do moletom, a única peça que vestia, pois seu sutiã havia molhado com a chuva e se encontrava agora no banheiro, secando junto com o resto de suas roupas. Apoderou-se do pescoço da loira envolvendo-o com beijos molhados e chupões enquanto ela brincava, passando a unha nos pêlos abaixo do umbigo dele, "caminho do paraíso", como ela chamava, e esse simples gesto estava deixando-o louco; era o ponto fraco dele. Pegou a mulher no colo e seus corpos se chocaram, colando um ao outro. Gemeram com o impacto. Ela entrelaçou as pernas na cintura dele e ficou a beijar a clavícula do amado, enquanto o mesmo levava-os até o quarto, e antes de abrir a porta, encostou Ino lá e a beijou na boca, como se demonstrasse saudades de fazer isso. E ele desceu. Desceu até encontrar o seio direito dela, e então o beijou. Ela pressionou a cabeça dele contra ela, puxando seus cabelos, dizendo que queria mais. O ruivo abriu a braguilha (N/A: zipper, tanto faz) do shorts dela e tirou-o, abriu a porta e deitou-a na cama. Sem muita cerimônia ela tirou a calça e a boxer dele, então ele a que ela usava. Ele se deitou em cima dela, porém ela rodou na cama e sentou no quadril dele. Gaara se sentou na cama e Ino se encaixou com ele. O ritmo intenso dos corpos, o suor escorrendo de seus corpos, o cheiro do amor deles fizeram-se presentes no quarto tanto quanto a respiração descompassada dos dois se misturando dentre o intervalo de beijos. Minutos depois, abraçados, nus, entre os lençóis, ele tocava tão levemente nas costas esguias da loira, parecendo tocar as mais delicadas cordas musicais de um instrumento divino. Ela tinha os olhos cerrados, quase dormindo, quando começou a murmurar.

_ - When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me, everything's alright when you're right here by my side, when i hold you in my arms I know this is forever. I just gotta let you know, I never wanna let you go._

_(Quando você me olha nos olhos e diz que me ama, tudo fica bem quando você está aqui do meu lado, quando eu tenho você em meus braços eu sei que isso é pra sempre. Eu só quero que você saiba, eu nunca quero te deixar ir.)_

- Ino, você sabe como broxar as pessoas.

* * *

HASUHAUSHAUSH' beem, pessoas, é isso aí. Mereço reviews?

Beijos da Isa ;*


End file.
